I Am Not Weak
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy had enough of Sonic and decides to show how tough she is.


**I came up with a story for Amy that she's not weak. I'm a little lazy. I don't own Sonic characters.**

**No flames. **

Amy has had a bad day and she's not very happy at all. She found out that her blue handsome lover was dating that selfish princess brown chipmunk. She finally knew why he came up with excuses on why he's late for the date that he promised.

"I can't believe he lied to me. Sally and I used to be best friends when we we're kids, but not anymore. Sonic is so blind. Why would he call me weak?" Amy said with an anger tone.

She was now walking by herself on the sidewalk, which is until someone grabbed her and pulled her in the dark alley.

She didn't even struggle nor do anything to get out of the person's grip.

"Hey, babe" Scourge flirted.

He got a powerful kick in the crotch from Amy.

Groaning in pain.

Amy slams him against the brick wall roughly. Scourge was stunned at how this girl is strong.

"Never call me _'babe'_ ever again, Scourge. I am sick and tired of you toying with me" Amy's voice went dark.

A dark pink aura appeared around her and her dress changed to something else. Black leather tank top, leather pants, and leather boots. Her pupils disappeared as she held out her spiked hammer.

This was scaring Scourge as he turns pale.

"Scram" she said darkly.

He ran off.

As soon as he was gone she powers down to normal.

"Hmph. Pervert doofus" she walks out of the alley until she heard a loud metal clang.

"Oh, great. Eggman" she said calmly without fear.

She gets grabbed by his robot metal claw and lifts her up.

"Same like old times, Egghead?" she crossed her arms.

"Ho ho ho! Of course, pinky! Now that I can use you as bait to lure Sonic!" Eggman cackled.

People screamed and ran in the city; that is until Sonic and Sally showed up.

"Oh, please. That pink obsessed brat is captured again? She's so weak" Sally smirked.

"What was that, Sally?" out of nowhere, Amy was behind Sally. How did she do that?

"Huh? How did you-?!" Eggman was stunned at how she got out.

"Oo—kay….now to take you down, Eggman!" Sonic using his ego.

"Hmph" Amy pushed Sonic and Sally aside roughly; she had enough of Sonic being the hero. It was now her turn to be the hero.

"Hey! You weakling brat!" Sally shouted from being pushed.

"I'll show you weak, princess" Amy said with a cold voice.

Her dark pink aura came back to her and transforms from earlier with Scourge.

"Whoa. Amy" Sonic was amazed.

"Shut up, Sonic. I had enough of you. All this time you never showed up on dates because you were with her!" Amy pointed to Sally.

"So stay out of my way!" she shouted and turns to face Eggman with his robot.  
"And you, Eggman. You're dead!" she bashes his robot with her spiked hammer with speed.

In 3 seconds, she destroyed the robot and defeating Eggman.

Amy wasn't done yet; she walks up to him and grips his wrist, snaps it hard as she hears the bones crushing.

"OWW!" Eggman screamed in pain.

"This is your warning, Egghead. If you ever try to capture me again, I'll bash that 300 IQ to bits. UNDERSTAND!?" she shouted.

"Y-Y-Ye-Yes" he whimpered.

"Good" she let him go.

"Amy! Why did you push me?! You could have been killed?!" Sonic yelled.

"Shut up, Sonic. Just because you're a hero doesn't mean you're famous. So why don't you go back with Sally for all I care. And one more thing: I AM NOT WEAK!" she shouted in his face.

She powers down and walks away.

**The next day**

Sonic was thinking about yesterday with Amy. He did really felt bad for her at not showing up on a date with her because he went out with Sally instead of her.

He decides to break up with Sally since she's with Monkey Khan.

"I understand, Sonic. But we'll still be friends, right?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, friends. I'll see you later, Sal" he sped off to go find Amy and make it up to her.

He found Amy's house and knocks on the door.

"Amy. It's me" he said.

She opens the door and lets him in without arguing.

"Amy, I feel really bad and I'm very sorry that I lied to you. I broke up with Sally and remain as friends. Can you ever forgive me?" Sonic pleaded.

"I forgive you. But I'm still mad that you called me weak the other day" Amy said.

"I know, I know. That was so wrong of me to say that out of my big mouth. I learned my lesson now. And—" he was cut off by a kiss.

Surprised at this and closed his eyes slowly and kisses back.

After a minute of kissing, they pulled apart to breathe.

"You talk too much, Sonikku" she smirked.

Sonic smiled.

* * *

**You are all wondering why Amy transformed into something.  
You see the picture I drew of Amy in her leather and no pupils? What has she turned into?  
The answer is DARK AMY ROSE.**


End file.
